Brian d'Arcy James
Brian d'Arcy James is an American actor. Biography Born in Saginaw, Michigan, James became best known for his musical theatre roles, but also a number of straight theatre appearances, notably The Lieutenant of Inishmore, Time Stands Still and The Good Thief, for which he won an Obie Award. Onscreen, James appeared in such films as Ghost Town and The Man Who Brought Down the White House as well as the television series' The Big C, Smash and 13 Reasons Why. Singing A veteran of the musical theatre stage, James had his first Broadway role in Blood Brothers and had a number of supporting parts in shows such as Carousel and Floyd Collins before his first major appearance originating the part of Fred Barrett in Titanic. He would also originate the role of Burrs in The Wild Party, Sidney Falcone in Sweet Smell of Success (for which he received a Tony Award nomination) and Rabbi in Harmony. James' next major role was as the original portrayer of the titular character in Shrek the Musical, who he also played in the film production. He also had a guest role in Smash (as Frank Houston), and originated the parts of "Bick" in Giant, King George in Hamilton and Nick Bottom in Something Rotten! Television Smash (2012) *Three Little Birds (solo) *Arthur Miller Melody (solo) Stage Blood Brothers (1993) Ensemble *Marilyn Monroe *Kids' Game *Bright New Day *Marilyn Monroe 2 *Miss Jones Eddie Lyons *Long Sunday Afternoon/My Friend (duet) *That Guy (duet) *I'm Not Saying a Word (solo) Mickey Johnstone *Kids' Game (contains solo lines) *Long Sunday Afternoon/My Friend (duet) *That Guy (duet) Carousel (1994) Enoch Snow *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *Geraniums in the Winder (solo) Ensemble Follies (1995) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow/Love Will See Us Through (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) Floyd Collins (1996)(originated the role) Reporter *Is That Remarkable? Violet (1997)(originated the role) *On My Way (contains solo lines) *M & Ms (reprise)(contains solo lines) Titanic (1997)(originated the role) *How Did They Build Titanic? (solo) *Fare-thee-well (contains solo lines) *There She Is 9contains solo lines) *Godspeed Titanic *Barrett's Song (solo) *The Proposal/The Night Was Alive (duet) *The Staircase (contains solo lines) *We'll Meet Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *The Foundering *Finale - In Every Age/ Godspeed, Titanic (Reprise) Chess (1998) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *How Many Women? (duet) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *No Contest (duet) *A Whole New Board Game (solo) *Pity the Child (solo) *Endgame (contains solo lines) Kelly (1998) *Ode to the Bridge (solo) *Simple Ain't Easy (duet) *I'm Gonna Walk Right Up to Her (duet) *A Moment Ago (duet) *This Is a Tough Neighborhood *Never Go There Anymore (duet) *Ballad to a Brute (duet) *Me and the Elements (duet) *Everyone Here Loves Kelly (Reprise) The Wild Party (2000)(originated the role) *Queenie was a Blonde (contains solo lines) *Out of the Blue (duet) *Poor Child (contains solo lines) *The Juggernaut (contains solo lines) *A Wild, Wild Party (contains solo lines) *What is it About Her? (duet) *Let Me Drown (contains solo lines) *Make Me Happy (contains solo lines) Into the Woods (2000) *Act One Prologue (contains solo lines) *The Cow as White as Milk/The Spell is On My House (duet) *Maybe They're Magic (duet) *Maybe They're Magic (reprise)(solo) *It Takes Two (duet) *Act Two Prologue (contains solo lines) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *No More (duet) *No One Is Alone (Part 2)(contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale (contains solo lines) Sweet Smell of Success (2002)(originated the role) *The Column (contains solo lines) *I Could Get You in J.J. (solo) *Welcome to the Night (contains solo lines) *At the Fountain (solo) *Psalm 151 (duet) *Break it Up (contains solo lines) *I Could Get You in J.J. (Reprise)(duet) *At the Fountain (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *End of Act II (contains solo lines) Harmony (2003)(originated the role) Pardon My English (2004) Michael Bramleigh *Pardon My English (duet) *Isn't It a Pity? (duet) *Luckiest Man in the World (contains solo lines) *Tonight (duet) *He's Not Himself (contains solo lines) White Christmas (2004)(originated the role) *Prologue: Happy Holidays/White Christmas (contains solo lines) *Happy Holidays/Let Yourself Go (contains solo lines) *Snow (contains solo lines) *What Can You Do With a General? (contains solo lines) *Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep (duet) *"Blue Skies (contains solo lines) *Sisters (Reprise)(duet) *Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me/How Deep Is the Ocean (duet) *We'll Follow the Old Man (contains solo lines) *How Deep Is the Ocean (Reprise)(duet) *"We'll Follow the Old Man (reprise)(contains solo lines) *White Christmas (contains solo lines) *I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm Songs for a New World (2005) Annie, Get Your Gun (2005) *I'm a Bad, Bad Man (solo) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *There's No Business Like Show Business *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *My Defenses Are Down (contains solo lines) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(duet) *The Girl That I Marry (Reprise)(solo) *Anything You Can Do (duet) Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2006) *Great Big Stuff (contains solo lines) *All About Ruprecht (contaibs solo lines) *Nothing is Too Wonderful to Be True (duet) *The Miracle (Act I Finale) *Ruffhousin' Mit Shüffhausen (contains solo lines) *Love is My Legs (contains solo lines) *Son of Great Big Stuff (duet) *The Reckoning (contains solo lines) *Dirty Rotten Number (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Apple Tree (2006) Adam *Beautiful, Beautiful World (solo) *It's a Fish (solo) Captain Sanjar *Which Door? (contains solo lines) Flip *You Are Not Real (contains solo lines) Next to Normal (2008)(originated the role) *Preprise - Let There Be Light (contains solo lines) *Just Another Day (contains solo lines) *The Cavalry (solo) *Who's Crazy/My Psychopharmacologist and I (contains solo lines) *It's Gonna Be Good (contains solo lines) *Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling (contains solo lines) *In the Light (solo) *I've Been (duet) *A Light in the Dark (duet) *Feeling Electric (contains solo lines) *Song of Forgetting (contains solo lines) *Seconds and Years (contains solo lines) *Better Than Before (contains solo lines) *How Could I Ever Forget? (duet) *It's Gonna Be Good (Reprise)(duet) *Why Stay?/A Promise (contains solo lines) *I Am the One (Reprise)(duet) *Finale (Let There Be Light)(contains solo lines) Shrek the Musical (2008)(originated the role) *Big Bright Beautiful World (contains solo lines) *Travel Song (duet) *Who I'd Be (contains solo lines) *I Think I Got You Beat (duet) *When Words Fail (solo) *Build a Wall (solo) *Big Bright Beautiful World (reprise)(solo) *This Is Our Story (contains solo lines) *I'm a Believer (contains solo lines) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (2010) *On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (solo) *Melinda (solo) *Come Back to Me (solo) Giant (2012)(originated the role) *Did Spring Come to Texas? (contains solo lines) *Did Spring Come to Texas? (Reprise)(solo) *Your Texas (duet) *He Wanted a Girl (duet) *Heartbreak Country (duet) *Look Back/Look Ahead (contains solo lines) *My Texas (contains solo lines) *Topsy-Turvy (duet) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Our Mornings/That Thing (duet) *A Place in the World/Look Ahead (Reprise)(duet) Hamilton (2015)(originated the role) *You'll Be Back (solo) *What Comes Next? (solo) *I Know Him (solo) Something Rotten! (2015)(originated the role) *God, I Hate Shakespeare (contains solo lines) *Right Hand Man (duet) *God, I Hate Shakespeare (Reprise)(solo) *A Musical (contains solo lines) *Bottom's Gonna Be on Top (contains solo lines) *It's Eggs! (contains solo lines) *We See the Light (contains solo lines) *To Thine Own Self (contains solo lines) *Something Rotten! (contains solo lines) *Make an Omelette (contains solo lines) *To Thine Own Self (Reprise)(solo) Albums Brownstone (2003) *Fiction Writer (solo) *Should We Talk? (duet) *Babies on the Brain (solo) *Almost There (contains solo lines) *It Isn't the End of the World (duet) Anna Karenina (2007) *In a Room (contains solo lines) *Waltza and Mazurka (contains solo lines) *We Were Dancing (solo) *Waiting for You (duet) *This Can't Go On (contains solo lines) *Everything's Fine (duet) Gallery jamesfloyd.jpg|'Reporter' in Floyd Collins. jamesfred.jpg|'Fred Barrett' in Titanic. jamesfreddie.jpg|'Frederick Trumper' in Chess. jamesmenzel.jpg|'Burrs' and Kate in The Wild Party. jamesfalcone.jpg|'Sidney Falcone' in Sweet Smell of Success. brownstonealbum.jpg|Brownstone. jamesdenman.jpg|'Bob Wallace' and Phil Davis in White Christmas. jamesfreddy.jpg|'Freddy Benson' in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. jameschenoweth.jpg|'Captain Sanjar' and Princess Bárbara in The Apple Tree. jamesdan.jpg|'Dan' in Next to Normal. anna2007.jpg|Anna Karenina. jamesshrek.jpg|'Shrek' in Shrek the Musical. jamesfrank.jpg|'Frank Houston' in Smash. jamesbick.jpg|'Jordan "Bick" Benedict' in Giant. jamesking.jpg|'King George' in Hamilton. jamesbottom.jpg|'Nick Bottom' in Something Rotten! James, Brian d'arcy